


So Good, But So Wrong

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew most people saw a relationship in a family to be incest, but as long they not told anyone about them what had people to say? Though first they might have to accept what was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good, But So Wrong

Sam woke up. First he thought it was by a sound, but the room was silent. Dean and him had to share the bed, as they had got the last room the hotel had free. A double room with a king size bed. They had shared double room before but had that lucky where they had been able to spread the bed. 

Dean used to have an ability to take the whole bed and this time there was no difference. Dean was lying on more than half of Sam. Sam moved anxiously, still wondering what had woke him up. 

The answer came when he felt that Dean licked him around his nipple again and giggled. First instinct was to push him away, but it felt all too good. It was so long ago he had have the slightest hint of sex. 

Sam knew that Dean knew he was awake and probably wait on that he could either continue or be rejected. Sam let it continued a few more moments. He let one hand to find the way into Dean's hair. But when Dean dared to licking down his stomach towards Sam's underpants Sam decided that he could not let it continue. 

He pulled Dean away and quickly rose from bed. The next moment he was inside the bathroom, with the heart hammering. It had felt so good, but it was so wrong. Dean was for fuck sake his brother.

***The End***


End file.
